minecraft_big_dig_packfandomcom-20200213-history
Energy Tesseract
Energy Tesseract(s) are a device from the Thermal Expansion that facilitates the transportation and conversion of compatable energy sources from one point to another. Much like the Buildcraft Teleport pipes, these tesseracts require a direct input of power via wire, cable, pipe, or generator, and are capable of transmitting it for long distances (unconfirmed for distances >256 blocks), provided that a second tesseract is placed and able to draw power. Tesseract GUI management (Singleplayer) Tesseracts have four main components to their function. The first is the writable bar on the top of the screen, which you can type in the name of your tesseract frequency, as well as a numeric identification, this can then be saved by clicking (save frequency) where it will join one of the (saved frequencys). If you do so, then you can simply open another tesseract GUI, click the name of the frequency you wish to link to, and it will automatically copy the name and data of that Frequency, establishing a link. The second, mentioned above, is the GUI that stores the frequencys already created, to select one, simply click on it, and the tesseract will update itself. The third part of a tesseract is the buttons to the right of both writable bar and frequency list. These buttons can be used to add or remove a frequency (save/delete) as well as manage frequency information. The fourth part is located in tabs to the direct and far right of the screen, clicking these tabs opens up redstone configuration (output controlled by redstone signal) and lock/input-output information, while somewhat self explanatory, these buttons can be used to control wether your tesseract inputs, outputs, or both inputs and outputs energy. The "lock" function has no use in singleplayer, as nobody but you will access tesseracts anyway. Tesseract GUI management (multiplayer) The only additional information needed in multiplayer is the proper usage of the "lock" and "save frequency" functions, which change somewhat. In Multiplayer, the creation of a frequency without a name but with a frequency number will result in the creation of a (semi)-private frequency, this can be used as a common link for multiple players who place their individual tesseracts, but if guessed will allow others to tap into your power grid. Alternativly, by clicking the "lock" function on a tesseract, it will prevent anyone from accessing it, and if you have a named frequency, linking into it. This also prevents any sharing of the same frequency, regardless of any matching Frq. Number or name. Tesseracts and Power Logistics While there is no theoretical maximum for power transmission, limitation is placed by the fact that you can only have 6 wires (one on each side) hooked to any one tesseract. Likewise any power you take from a tesseract is severely limited. The following numbers are largly unsubstantiated, but are close enough to provide a general idea as to how power logistics with tesseracts works. Maximum Tesseract power (in BC Joules) Input (per side) is =/= 80 MJ/tick Maximum Tesseract power (in BC Joules) Input (total) is =/= 480 MJ/tick Maximum Tesseract Transmission Rate: Unknown, but theoretically can allow the uplink of an infinite quantity of tesseracts, thus also of power input and output. Maximum Tesseract power (in BC Joules): These numbers correspond to Input values, with =/= 80 MJ/tick per side. Keep in mind that you can only draw as much power as you are putting into the tesseract. This means that if you have an engine room producing 20MJ/tick, you will only ever be able to draw a cumulative 20MJ/tick, regardless of how many receiving tesseracts you have installed.